The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a jacking device on a vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus which can conveniently fix the jacking device to the vehicle by fixing the apparatus to a proper flat surface on the bottom of a trunk compartment of the vehicle. Pushing the jacking device from the front to the rear, and can provide a stably mounted state of the jacking device by restraining the jacking device from being moved in all directions.
In general, a jacking device or jack has been used as an emergency repair tool when a vehicle breaks down. Such a jacking device is configured to lift a vehicle by a certain height in order to check out or repair the vehicle, and is generally mounted on the flat surface of a trunk compartment of a vehicle.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show a jacking device mounted on a vehicle according to a conventional method.
FIG. 1A is a perspective view illustrating the jacking device mounted on a conventional apparatus for mounting a jacking device, and FIG. 1B is a view illustrating the conventional apparatus for mounting a jacking device in FIG. 1A, with the jacking device being removed therefrom.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the conventional apparatus for mounting a jacking device 10 on a vehicle includes a flat surface 20 corresponding to a position on which the jacking device 10 is mounted, and an upper bracket 30 installed over the flat surface 20 and spaced apart from the flat surface 20.
The following process may be performed in order to mount the jacking device 10 on the conventional apparatus for mounting a jacking device.
First of all, the jacking device 10 is inserted in a space formed between the flat surface 20 and the upper bracket 30 positioned over the flat surface 20. A link member 13 is raised to a certain height by rotating a jacking handle 15 provided on a side of the jacking device 10.
In this instance, if the jacking device 10 is raised to a certain height, a compression load is generated between the flat surface 20 and the upper bracket 30. Thus, the jacking device 10 is secured at this position.
More specifically, a conventional method of mounting the jacking device 10 on the vehicle includes inserting the jacking device 10 in the space between the flat surface 20 and the upper bracket 30, and rotating the jacking handle 15 provided on the side of the jacking device 10 to lift the jacking device 10 to a certain height. As a result, a compressive force acts between the flat surface 20 and the upper bracket 30, and thus the jacking device 10 is mounted on the vehicle by the compressive force.
In such conventional methods, if the jacking device 10 is mounted by the excessive compressive force, the upper bracket 30 may bend upwardly. If the jacking device 10 is not fixed at a correct position, the upper bracket 30 may be broken.
In addition, rotating operation of the jacking handle 15 of the jacking device 10 to generate a proper load is cumbersome. Since there is no means for restraining the jacking device 10 from being moved in an insertion direction, the jacking device 10 may be released from the mounted position when the vehicle is suddenly stopped.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.